1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bouncer and swing for babies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various baby swing designs are known. In one type of design, a baby seat is hung from a relatively high frame and swings around a pivot point located above the seat. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. Nos. 2004/0102253, 2004/0198513, and 2007/0129156. In another type of design, a baby seat is supported by an arm which rotates around a substantially vertical axis to create a swing motion. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,563,170, 7,824,273, 7874927 and U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. Nos. 20070111809 and 20080146359.